Rehabilitation
by DarthCora26
Summary: Jedi turned Sith Lord Regina Mills is captured by a fellow Sith Lord when suddenly she's saved by a certain blonde Jedi. That's when the adventure begins. Yes, this is really happening. Hang on to your lightsabers. Star Wars AU.


**A/N: No copyright intended. All characters, settings and plots belong to their respectful owners. This is just a fun little idea that was bouncing around in my mind for the longest time. Sith names are in Latin, mainly if you're curious and this is set a little before Order 66 in SWIII, for those of you Star Wars nerds like myself. (;**

* * *

"_**A Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…"**_

_**The Sith and Jedi are at war! The Sith will stop at nothing to destroy the Jedi once and for all! Even if it means destroying their own along the way. Jedi Knight Emma Swan is on her way to Alderaan for a diplomatic mission when she suddenly felt a different kind of disturbance in the force. Little did she know, following her gut this time would change her life…"**_

"Darth Basilicus… Do you understand why you are here?"

I heard the deep husky boom of the Corellian known throughout the galaxy as Darth Sycophant's voice. I lifted my head weakly and groaned at the sight of the older man in front of me. My hands were shackled to pillars on either side of me as well as my legs and my lightsaber, confiscated so attacking would've been useless. After all the beatings I had endured, I felt too feeble to even begin to think fight back let alone summon the force to help me.

"Because you paid some amateur bounty hunter an insane amount of credits to catch me and bring me to you?" I snapped back, even though I knew I shouldn't have considering this man was wielding his blood red lightsaber inches away from my face.

"What is this really about, Rumplestiltskin?" I said, using my once mentor's birth name. This earned me a blow to the stomach with the hilt of the Dark Lord's lightsaber.

"I renounced that name and you know that better than any apprentice I had." Rumplestiltskin yelled through gritted teeth. "This is about how you back stabbed me just like your mother! And now, you'll die just like her." He said, bringing his arm back to stab me. At the same time, the ground began to shake as a nearby explosion went off. Both myself and my tormentor were taken back at the interruption. Out of the smoke, a cloaked figure emerged. Rumplestiltskin charged the figure, armed with his lightsaber.

"He'll kill you!" I shouted hoarsely, my head hanging. The figure lunged at the Dark Lord and striked at him. However, Rumplestiltskin managed to grip the mysterious figure's shirt and threw them over his shoulder, sending them flying across the torture chamber floor and landing directly in front of me. The figure's hood fell to the floor to reveal a beautiful blonde female… Jedi?

"Who the fuck _are_ you?" I asked quietly and harshly as Rumplestiltskin made his way across the room. The blonde smirked and jumped up before replying.

"Just call me your savior." She ran towards the older man and ignited her bright blue lightsaber. I attempted to watch but felt myself slip into unconsciousness…

* * *

I opened my eyes and was blinded by white light. I sat up and realized I wasn't chained or in Rumplestiltskin's torture chamber anymore. In fact, it felt like I was going through hyperspace. I threw my legs over the side of the medical bed and ran a hand threw my medium length brown hair, groaning. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought. I stood up and immediately checked my belt for my lightsaber. Missing. The doors slid open and the blonde female in traditional Jedi robes from earlier walked in.

"Looking for this?" She asked, holding up the very weapon I was just wondering about. I reached out to get it and she smirked again like before.

"Not so fast, Miss," I narrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Take a seat. I'd like to talk to you." I stared at the blonde for a second before pulling my lightsaber out of her hands with the force. But she was faster than me and pushed me back on to the medical bed, holding me down.

"Hang on there a sec, Miss. You're not getting this back just yet." She waved the weapon around teasingly.

"My name is Darth Basilicus, you wretched fool. You have no idea what I am capable of so I suggest you let go of me now and I'll allow you to live." I glared at her as menacingly as I can.

"Oh, I certainly know who you are. However, I know your birth name wasn't baskilasous or whatever. I know you're a Sith Lord. But a very inactive one from what I understand. You've been flying so low under the galactic radar, the Jedi archives have even listed you as deceased." I refused to look at her while she spoke. Instead, I focused on my weapon still in her hand. 'Maybe If I could ignite it with the force, I could kill her.'

"I also know you were born on the planet Tatooine to another Sith Lord. You killed thousands of innocent people, you were practically bred to kill and you have no remorse for it. But despite all of this, you haven't even so much as stolen a speeder in the last several years…"

"How do you know all of this?" I say quietly. The blonde released her invisible grip on me and walked towards the sliding door.

"I have my ways. Anyway, you can have this back when you decide to be nice." She walked towards the door.

"Regina." I said, seemingly giving in to her, "My name is Regina." This seemed to please her as she turned around and grinned.

"Hi, Regina. My name is Emma. The force pulled me to you and I don't know why so I did my research on you before rescuing you. Obviously, what I found surprised me so I think I'll have to take you back to the Jedi Temple under the false impression that you're my prisoner." Emma shrugged and continued to turn to leave.

"Emma!" She turned around, "My lightsaber?" Emma laughed and shook her head,

"I know what you're doing. You're not getting this back until we figure out why I was drawn directly to you and why I feel the strangest need to protect you. Prisoner, remember?"

She smirked again playfully. I growled and laid back on the medical bed. This little blonde Jedi was infuriating me already. Who did she think she was speaking to me like a common, harmless thief? I've destroyed countless lives. I got up from the bed and followed Emma. The ship was larger than what I expected and I found myself following the blonde down several different hallways.

"Emma," I called out, "Wait for me." The blonde heard me and stopped, smiling at me as I caught up.

"I'm glad you decided to join me." The silence that followed was an awkward one.


End file.
